buildingbricksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hulk
The Hulk, or Bruce Banner, also known as The Incredible Hulk, is a Minifigure for the Super Heroes Theme Description Edit ''The Avengers'' version Edit As Hulk is a human with distorted proportions, he is larger than a normal minifigure. Hulk has molded black shaggy hair, his face depicts him as being angry with his mouth open and teeth showing. He is sculpted to be extremely muscular and only his arms and hands are moveable. Hulk's hands are designed to still be capable of holding minifigure accessories, and their feet. He wears dark tan pants and has huge feet the size of a 2x3 brick. Besides his face, legs and hair, Hulk's body is coloured green. He is very similar to the Wampa, both in size and the way they grab things with their hands. This version is based on his appearance in The Avengers Comic Book version Edit The Comic Book version is made of basic minifigure parts. This version has Harry Potter's hair and an angry face. The torso is printed to have muscles similar to the printing on Dastan's shirtless version The legs are green with purple printing that represents ripped pants. The pants show the signature purple pants, unlike the Avengers variant. This version is based on his appearance in dozens of comics. Background Edit In The Incredible Hulk, Bruce Banner was working on recreating the super soldier serum (which created Captain America) with gamma radiation. He was so sure of what he was onto, he tested it on himself, which involved exposure to gamma radiation. He overdosed and became a huge green monster, almost killing his girlfriend Betty Ross and her dad, General Ross. General Ross wanted Bruce's monster as a weapon for the military, and pursued him across countries for years. He finally located Bruce at soda factory in Brazil, using newly recruited soldier Emil Blonski to subdue Bruce. But he hulked out, destroyed the factory, and ran. He went to find data held by Betty, was reunited with her and retrieved the data. This lead to a battle at the university between The Hulk and General Ross, which resulted in Emil and Betty almost dying. Hulk ran away with Betty in his arms after he protected her from a helicopter. Bruce and Betty then travelled to New York City to find Dr. Samuel Sterns in order to cure his "condition". It is successful, however, it only suppressed the Hulk within. Emil and General Ross captured Bruce. Emil, who was already enhanced by the super-soldier serum in him, added Bruce's blood into him and became the Abomination. Bruce decided the best chance for Emil to be beaten was to use the Hulk for good and transformed. He battled with the Abomination and won, almost killing him before Betty intervened. He ran away from a news helicopter and has more control of his power. In The Avengers, he is recruited by Black Widow to be a part of a team called the Avengers, which also consists of Captain America,Iron Man,Thor,Hawkeye,and Black Widow. Gallery 58821.jpg|The Incredible Hulk Hulk_face.jpg|Hulk's preliminary version Hulk_other_face.PNG|Comic Book Hulk's alternate face Hulk_back_printing.PNG|Comic Book Hulk's back printing Category:Lego super heroes minifigures Category:Lego super heroes Category:Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Marvel